<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 10 - Impact Play by Spidey_Sins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930107">Day 10 - Impact Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins'>Spidey_Sins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Impact Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Underdiscussed kink, but it’s consensual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter rolled his eyes, shoving past Steve to walk to his room. He wanted out of the suit and he needed to check the damage. It wouldn’t be too bad, but he would take any opportunity to get away from the captain for a moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 10 - Impact Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“-No, you were being careless and risking your life!” Steve stared at Peter, arms crossed. “You were completely irresponsible. Tony and I were handling it. You were told to stay for backup.”</p>
<p>“And I was back up! Because you clearly needed it!” Peter argued. He pulled his mask off and tossed it to the side, face red with his anger and frustration. “Im part of the team too. I was just doing what I was supposed to.”</p>
<p>“By ignoring your leader? Peter, you didn’t listen and you put yourself in danger.”</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes, shoving past Steve to walk to his room. He wanted out of the suit and he needed to check the damage. It wouldn’t be too bad, but he would take any opportunity to get away from the captain for a moment.</p>
<p>Steve clenched his teeth, jaw set as he followed after Peter. “And you’re still being a brat. This isn’t a good look for you,” he said dangerously.</p>
<p>The younger man didn’t answer, walking into his room without even closing the door. He knew Steve would just be following him anyways. There wasn’t a point to closing the door.</p>
<p>“So you’re ignoring me again? Hilarious,” the blond grumbled. “You really need to listen to me when I’m talking to you, Peter.”</p>
<p>“Make me.”</p>
<p>With those two words, the room went silent.</p>
<p>Neither quite knew what to do, but the atmosphere instantly became more charged. They had messed around before, nothing formal, but something Peter told Steve once came to mind.</p>
<p>“Alright. You want to be a brat? Wanna talk back? Get your ass over here,” Steve snapped. He pointed to the bed, eyes cold as he watched the young man.</p>
<p>It was in that moment that Peter realized that he might have possibly fucked up.</p>
<p>He recalled a conversation they had one time. It had been late and they had been cuddled up close and just talking. Talking about what they liked. Fantasies.</p>
<p>And Peter mentioned his bratty tendencies. And how he wanted to be punished for it.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>Suddenly his blushing was because of his new arousal as well as his indignation. His suit was starting to seem a bit tight. But he slowly moved to Steve, still scowling. “You don’t even know what you’re doing,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>Steve, still standing, bent Peter over his bed once he was close enough. “If you don’t quit with the back talk you’ll get much more than you bargained for,” he warned.</p>
<p>He held the younger man down with a gentle but firm hand on his lower back. He knew fully well that Peter could get away if he wanted to, so he felt fairly confident in what he was doing.</p>
<p>Peter squirmed a little, huffing. “Can you at least close the door?” He complained.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not. You wanted to be reckless and bratty in front of everyone? Everyone can watch you get punished if they want.”</p>
<p>Oh, those words sent a wave of heat straight through him. His cock started chubbing up, beginning to strain against the tight material of his suit. He hated how easily he was effected. “But-“ he whined. “Fine.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought.” Steve’s hand slid over the swell of Peter’s ass, even still covered. Then, without warning, his hand quickly pulled away only to be brought back again hard.</p>
<p>Peter yelped, jerking with the hit. He had no idea how strong the hit could be even through his suit. Suddenly he was aware of just how much he was in for.</p>
<p>“Count,” Steve told him firmly.</p>
<p>The brunet nodded slowly before resting his forehead against his bedspread. “One...”</p>
<p>God, he was screwed. He was already hard and leaking into his suit at only one hit. And he didn’t know how much Steve had in mind.</p>
<p>The captain hummed softly. “How many do you think you should get? You were so bad today.”</p>
<p>“I-I don’t-“</p>
<p>Steve listened to the stuttering, chuckling. He reached around Peter gently, hand pressed flat against the bulge he knew would be there. “You are so filthy. God. I’m trying to punish you for being bratty and you’re gettin’ off on it.” He shook his head, hand moving back and smacking him again.</p>
<p>“Two!” Peter whimpered, cheeks flushed at the comments from Steve.</p>
<p>“Not so tough now, huh?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>